


First appointment with my darling

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Ass, Big Cock, Body Appreciation, Compare, F/M, F4A - Freeform, First Time, Fsub/Fdom, Futa, Impregnation, Nervous, Romance, Shy, big tits, blowjob, cock growth, f4m - Freeform, little sph, reluctance, reveal her secret, script offer, self-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 3





	First appointment with my darling

[F4M][F4A][Script Offer] First appointment with my darling [Futa][Fsub/Fdom][shy][nervous][reveal her secret][romance][big cock][cock growth][body appreciation][compare][little sph][reluctance][impregnation][first time][big ass][big tits][blowjob][self-sucking]

Script by : Futascript

I wanted to make a script without incest and age on it. I wanted to make it more real and romantic.  
I hope you will enjoy reading it because i did :D

\--------------------------------

[ knock at the door ]

Heyyyy !!! How are you ? I had a little trouble finding your apartment. I confused the 2nd with the 3rd floor.  
I'm so thankful, it's really nice to see you again ...

[Silence]

Ah yes excuse me, I dared not to enter in your apartment.  
Wooow .... it's really beautiful, you have good taste ... the red color makes the living room very warm and cozy.  
Drink ? If you have a glass of water....thank you... you are adorable ...

I ... I ... I don't really know what to say but ... it makes me very happy to be with you by your side.  
I really hope you feel the same right now.

Ah yes ... errrrr [blush] you find me beautiful? [Shy] thank you ...  
You are a charming boy, your look, your lips and your hands are so sweet ....

Excuse me it's hot here isn't it? Can you open the window for me please?  
Ah, it's already open? Okay ... well I guess it's me who has heat ...

At the same time it's your fault you know ...  
What are you doing ? Why are you looking at me like that?  
Hey ... stop it... no ... I don't think it's time to kiss ... I'd really like to find the right time to do this you know ...  
What did you say? .... [blushing ] could you say it again please?

You love me ... ohh ... my god.... [ nervous ]

I ... I love you ... I love you more than anything in the world ... You are driving me crazy and ...

[Kisses languorously]

What are you doing ??? [Kisses] Mmmmmmmm ... you kiss so well ...  
Ohh... I love you ... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH...  
Your lips are warm ... and so sweet and .... HEYYYYY ...

No no no no no... stop it ... I didn't intend to kiss you ... but you took me by surprise and ...  
Yes... Yes .... I liked it ... I loved it...  
But no... it has nothing to do ... I just feel... I'm not ready to ... do that ...  
It was so brutal, so ... fast ...

NO ... I'm not ready for that ... stop please  
I SAID NO!!!!!

[Silence]

I never said you were kissing badly ... Did i say anything like that? No... so....  
I need time to know you better...to ... trust you and ... that you will... accept me as I am ...  
I know you accept me as I am ... but you don't know everything ... and ... I never revealed this secret to any person you understand?

Virgin? Uh ... yes for both ... I MEAN.. yes ... I'm a virgin ....  
I'm afraid and I'm both excited ... but that's not really what I want to talk about ...  
You're so adorable... i know you try let me feel confortable ... but I don't really know how you're going to react ...

Tell me everything? I don't know [ nervous ]... it's not really something common you understand? It's ... much more than that ...

[He begins to undress]  
What are you doing ???? STOP IT!!! NO!!??? You're crazy !!! Why are you removing your clothes ... NO NO NO no no ... don't take off your pants ... are you sick... what's wrong with you?  
You ... you ... Woooowww .... you got 6packs don't you?? ... wooow ... [ shy ] can I... touch it ?

Hummmm you're so strong ... Mmmm..... and you ... what are you hiding down there? Hey little naughty?  
Are you telling me that ... the bulge.... are you already hard ??? but why ????  
Because of me? ... [ blushing ] oh my....  
I'm so beautiful ... stop ... that's why you are getting hard ?? [Blushing ] I don't know what to say ...  
My heart is beating like crazy.. I'm feeling weird... oh my god.... I...

[Kisses] Mmmmmmmm you're crazy .... I love you ... [kisses]  
You're so strong .. I ... let me touch your cock and...

What? Why don't you let me touch your cock... You don't want me to touch it ?  
You want me to undress?  
No way !!!! I don't want and I will not....

Why? Because ???.... I'm not ready, and I don't even know if you're willing to accept my body ...  
Pfff what are you talking about, I have nice buttocks?? and a beautiful chest ???... I am a woman... hello ???  
It's true i know ... but ... there is something else ... oops ...

Yes ... darling ... there's something else, and I don't know if that's what you'd like to see ... and I don't know if you're gonna enjoy ....  
But how many times I have to tell you that I dare not undress ...

Do you want me to take off slowly ? One by one ?....

[Silence] 

ohhhh ..... [blushing nervous] I don't know .... I'm so afraid you wouldn't accept me ....  
Okay Okay but on one condition ....

You show me your cock and I undress .... ok?

[He shows immediately his cock]  
And he's doing it ... oh my god....ohhhh ... you're fully hard ... I'm turning you on so bad?

Wooww... your cock is so beautiful, I like the curves and the veins all around ...

Yes ... [blush] I know ... you want me to undress ... a deal is a deal ... but I beg you ... know that I love you ...

I'm taking off my top ... all gently ...  
I continue with my bra ......

and voilààààà ... [shy] you're making big eyes ... what's wrong? You find them beautiful? ... ohhh [blushings] thank you darling ...  
They're big, huh? And well firm ....

What? Ah ... yes... one by one...  
I'll turn around like that ... you can see my ass first...  
I take off my jeans ... oh shit... it's tight... I forgot to remove the buttons .... you make me nervous ...

[ Noise button removing ]  
Okay... I go down slowly and .... 

[silence]

I think you can see my ass .... Mmmmm stop touching my asss.... it turns me on.. so bad...

You love them ? Well round and firm? Mmm ohhh thank you .... it reassures me that you love my ass ... i tought it was too big for you...  
Well ... I guess that you're waiting for the next part...  
I will turn in front of you slowly but please ... before I show you... you must know that I love you and that I will understand if you don't love me anymore after seeing what I am going to show you. ...  
No there is nothing dangerous [giggle]... i mean ... NO NO nothing nothing excuses me there is nothing dangerous trust me....

[ deep breathing ]

Okay ... I'm gonna slowly turn around ?  
I count up to three ...

1 ....

2 ....

and....

3 ....

[Silence]

You ... don't say anything anymore ... it looks like your jaw will fall off... [shy laughter]  
... say something ... please....I beg you ... you scare me ....

What? ... it's enormous? .... I ... don't know?? ... maybe?? [giggle shy]....well ... i think is twice as big as yours ... and ....

[Shy] I'm not fully erect ....

You want to see it growing bigger? Wait ... you don't mind? ... you're not going to leave me?   
You still want me? ....

[shy] ohhh darling ... I love you [kisses]  
Oh thank you thank you .... I love you so much... you don't imagine [kiss]

I'll do anything for you and ... [ shy ] hey....what are you doing?  
Heyyyyyy .... stop rubbing my cock like that ... Mmmmmmmm what you got in mind? eh?  
You want to make it grow in your mouth? ... I ... [shy] ... nobody did that to me before ...  
Are you sure you want to do this? Because ... lately my cock grew a lot ... and I'm not sure it will fit in your mouth ... [he starts sucking her cock]  
OHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS ... that's so good ..... [blowjob sound] your lips are so sweet .... ohhhh ....

I feel your lips spreading away while sucking me ... that's an amazing feeling ... Mmmmmmmm [blowjob sound]  
Keep going darling ... ohhh.... I'm so happy to know that you accept me as I am ... with ... my big girl cock ... Mmmmmmmmm yesssss.....  
You like my big girl cock? Huh? .... You haven't seen in full size darling...Mmmmm ... It keeps growing ... OH MY GOD !!!!!!

What's wrong ? Oh my god don't choke you darling ... I know it's not easy to suck such a big cock ... but...wait ...  
Let me show you how to suck it properly [ giggle ] ...  
Look how I'm sucking my huge girl cock ... I guess with your little cock you can't blowjob yourself huh ?   
Look at me while i suck my huge girl cock ... [sucks her cock and has trouble talking full mouth] Look ....Mmmm...how your sweetheart sucks her huge girl cock ... and my cock Mmmm... is growing in my .... mouth ....

[Stop sucking]  
OHHH YES darling sucks my balls .... they need attention ... your balls are not even the size of one of my balls [laughing shy] ... Mmmmmm ....  
What are you doing ? You want to fuck me? Ohhh yes .... please fuck me with your ... cock

Come on, put your cock in there ... wait ... let me spread my balls for you so you can get back into my pussy .... okay....  
please!!! FUCK ME!!! ... [starts penetrating] OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! YESSS!!! DARLING !!! I love you!!!!

DARLING PLEASE!!!! SUCK MY HUGE GIRL COCK .... SUCK MY HUGE GIRL COCK ... ohhh yessssss yesss yesss yessss ... do you feel it grow in your mouth? You feel it spreading your jaw huh?   
DO YOU FEEL MY COCK FUCKING YOUR THROAT huh?  
OH YES!!!  
COME ON!!! FUCK ME!!! !!!! DEEPER!!! OHH YESSS YESS YESSS!! OH GOD!!! .....

I want you to cum on me ... please ... don't pull out ... suck my cock... be ready to cum ... because i fell i'm gonna cum !!!  
Keep going ... stronger ... stronger !!! YES YES!!!! YOU GONNA CUM??? !!! you're ready ??? I'm ready too!!! I'm gonna cum!! let's cum together!!! PLEASE!!!  
I'M CUMMINNNNNNGGGGGGGG !!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[huge orgasm] OHHHH MY GOD OF HEAVEN !!!!! ohhhhh  
Swallow my cum darling... [has trouble speaking while she cums]  
OHHHH ... MY GOD .... THERE IS SO MUCH OF CUM....  
I feel your cum inside me ... it's all hot ...

[Breathes deeply ...]

Wooowwww .... that was crazy.... I love you my heart ....  
I'll have to introduce my little sister ... you'll see ...


End file.
